Cigarette Conversations
by brittanapower
Summary: The cigarette itself isn't the habit, the habit is the talk. Santana and Quinn meet every night to get in touch. Set during episode 100. BRITTANA - T for language


**A/N - Quinn and Santana get together to get in touch. Mostly Brittana with mentions of Quick. Reviews are the best thing you can give me :)**

It wasn't like she was an addicted. After all, she could go days without even thinking about having a smoke. Fact is that New York was so busy, she felt like she was always running somewhere, and having a smoke every once in a while felt like an escape somehow.

Quinn lived two blocks down from her and when they were back in high school they made it a habit to have a smoke together once a week after dinner, after Quinn's breakdown of course, because before that she would never touch a cigarette.

With both girls being back in Lima, it seemed only right to restart the routine – they had so much catching up to do.

"Hey" Quinn greeted, sitting next to the Latina on the park bench, who remained quiet. "Don't think so hard, you might explode a vein" the blonde joked noticing the serious look on her friend's face. "Santana?" She called, lighting up her cigarette "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know Q, with glee club ending it sorta feels like this chapter of my life is like, officially over." The Latina admitted. Quinn nodded. She remembered all the times they had had on that club. She remembered all the good moments and fights they had, especially with Santana. These talks only became an option once the brunette allowed herself to become emotionally available and let all her walls down. Quinn always knew Santana had a lot going on inside of her, and it was good to see her friend opening up as time went by.

"Yeah. But it kinda was already…" the blonde noted.

"I guess. Still, you know what I mean." The brunette looked down and lit up her own smoke.

"I do. But at least it gave us an excuse to come back and see everyone again"

Santana smiled. "That's true" she stated.

"You hadn't seen Britt in a while right?" Quinn inquired.

"Sectionals" the brunette simply answered.

"You guys still talk though right?"

"Not that much. New York is busy and she is always occupied with MIT shit. I dunno. I mean we're always gonna be friends you know? I mean it's like no matter how much time goes by every time we're together it's like no time went by at all, you know? I mean I feel the same towards you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Santana shrugged.

"It's different with B though, isn't it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"She's my best friend." The Latina answered.

"I know."

"And I care about her."

"I know."

She truly did, and she was genuinely worried with her best friend. She wasn't acting normal, she didn't look like the jolly sweet Brittany she adored so much. And she needed to find a way to help her out.

"Anyways, I gotta go, my mum begged me not to take long, she misses me and all. I'll see you tomorrow, Q?" Santana asked, standing up and stepping on the remains of her cigarette.

"Yeah, see you" Quinn smiled, standing to head home as well.

* * *

24 hours later both girls are sitting again, on the exact same bench, both in silence. They both had so much to say, but neither knew how to say it without pulling a subject they definitely didn't want to approach.

Santana wanted more than anything to tease the blonde about Puck and say everything she had bottled up about Biff, however, she didn't know how to mention that without Quinn throwing the whole Brittany situation on her face right away.

Quinn felt the exact same, but considering she was friends with both girls she decided to try and get to the bottom of it, but not on a direct way. "Anyways" she said, lighting up her cigarette, which Santana mimed "How's NY? How's living with Berry?"

"It's ok. I never though I'd say this Q, but I've sorta grown to like her. She's my closest friend, you know?" she admitted.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that" the blond teased "I heard you have a new girlfriend" she dared.

"Yeah" Santana smiled. God, she felt so guilty. She loved Dani, no doubt there. But Brittany, well, was Brittany.

"What about Brittany?" Quinn looked her right in eye.

"What about her?" Santana shrugged "Quinn, listen, Britt's my best friend, she's the person I care the most about in this whole world, she wasn't ok, I'm just trying to help."

"I know Santana, but the thing is that the person you should care the most about in this world isn´t supposed to Brittany, it should be your girlfriend." The blond stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And that duet and all that chemistry well, there's something there Santana, you know it just as well as I do."

Santana stood up "I'm so tired of this fucking bullshit! You, Rachel, Kurt, always have to give your goddamn opinion right? Well guess what? None of you understands, no one on Earth understands my relationship with Brittany, ok? Sometimes not even I do. She's my bestfriend, my soul mate and I will always have a special place in my heart for her, but not because we dated or anything, but because we go way back and…" Santana felt tears forming in her eyes "shit" she sat down.

"It's ok" The blond comforted her, stroking her arm.

"Please!" Santana pulled back "You're one to talk. Biff? Seriously? That's just ridiculous. What about Puck then? Never mind." She stood up, throwing her cigarette aside. "Conversation over" she said as she started walking away.

Quinn remained seated for a few more minutes. She knew her friend was right. Whatever she had with Biff was nothing, she didn't live him. But at least she wasn't in denial like the brunette. She shook her head; boy she thought all this high school romance bull crap was over…

* * *

Santana was sitting down cigarette halfway gone when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"You didn't even wait for m-" the blonde didn't get to finish her sentence as she realized her friend had tears down her face "Santan-"

"She kissed me." The Latina whispered "She kissed me, Quinn" she said, looking up, searching hazel eyes "And it took every strength I had to pull away" she added, looking down again.

Quinn sat next to her friend, putting her right arm around her.

"Fucking hell!" Santana shouted looking up, an ocean of tears streaming down her face. "Fuck this shit!" Then, her voice so small, she admitted "I love her, Quinn. I love her so much, it never really stopped. It won't ever stop." She shook her head "Oh and she's such a tease, Q! You know what she did? After she kissed me she said she'd be there, you know, waiting. And she kissed me again, on the cheek this time and she hung in there for a second, so close to my lips… I just wanted to… Ahh, FUCK!" Santana allowed a new river of tears to run freely down her cheeks.

"Can I tell you something?" The blonde asked. Santana looked up and nodded slightly. The blonde proceeded. "I broke up with Biff and was honest with Puck. Honest, Santana" she underlined "We're together now, babe. And I'm happy. Happy like I haven't been in a real long time." She smiled "So why do you have to complicate things, huh? I´m done complicating, and it was the best decision I ever made. Go to her. You're five minutes away from her, God Santana look at you, you look so miserable and you can solve it so easily, seriously what's stopping you. And don't you dare say it's that girlfriend of yours or I swear to God – "

"It's not." She simply stated. "We broke up. It wasn't working. Why would it work now?" Santana sniffled.

"Well, first of all, you're older and more mature. And you can fight the distance. She's not happy at MIT right? Rescue her then! Talk to Sue, get her to graduate and take her to New York with you" Quinn made it sound so easy… "Santana" Quinn grabbed her face making her look at her in the eye "You can do this" she cleaned her tears "You can be happy, yeah?" The blonde offered her a tissue. "Now, please go to her, yeah?"

Santana nodded, standing up slowly. "Thanks Q. And congratulations for Puck. I'm happy for you guys." And with that, she walked to a certain house, to talk to a certain blonde, in order to solve a certain issue.


End file.
